


30 More Minutes

by pasta__addict



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, Gen, hunk has cookies, let Space Dad rest, nothing romantic just some good old fashioned space family, pidge needs to Go To Sleep, this is so short im so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 12:52:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10101572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pasta__addict/pseuds/pasta__addict
Summary: A little drabble in which Pidge, being THIS CLOSE to finishing, refuses to go to sleep.





	

**Author's Note:**

> ahhhh how did you find this im so embarrassed,,, sorry nyall this is so short but i wrote it in like 30 minutes so excuse any mistakes you find!!!! im very sorry for this excuse of a fic...... (more notes at the bottom)

HUNK

“Still up?” Hunk asks, holding something in his hands as he waltzes through the door of the tech room.  
Pidge looks up over the screens she’s behind, poking her glasses back up the bridge of her nose. She hesitantly mumbles, “I’m… okay, don’t tell Shiro, he’ll just make me stop- I’m really close! I swear… this time I’m really close.”  
Hunk half-slams the tray he’s holding onto the table, looking her straight in the eyes. “Last time you said that, you didn’t sleep for two days.”  
“Well,” Pidge says, crossing her arms, racking her brain for a comeback, “you’re… tall.”  
Hunk cocks his head to the side. “What’s that supposed to mean?”  
She sighs. “ I don’t know. Okay, well, hows about I finish this-” she gestures to the half-dozen screens she’s surrounded by, “and I call it a day.”  
“Better be under 30 minutes,” Hunk warns, then picks up his tray and heads for the door again.  
“Wait! Are those cookies?” Pidge yells.  
Hunk looks over his shoulder. “You sleep more than three hours, you can have some.”  
Pidge curses to herself and types faster.

LANCE

“Isn’t it past your bedtime?” Lance laughs as he strolls through the doorway.  
“Oh, grow up. What are you, five?”  
“No, but you are,” he retorts.  
She looks up, eyes red and bloodshot. “Make one more joke and I will personally hand deliver you to the Galra and watch them cook you like a rotisserie chicken, laughing the whole time, and when the team asks where you went, I’ll tell them you went for a nice little stroll through a wormhole.”  
Lance straightens his spine. “Understood. Sir. Ma’am. Miss. Pidge.” he stutters. “But seriously, you should probably go to sleep.”  
“Man, will you guys give me a break?” Pidge groans, cracking her neck. “Hunk was in here like five minutes ago saying the same thing.”  
Lance blinks once. “That was an hour ago.”  
Pidge’s eyes widen. “Oh. Um, well, did he tell you how close I am? Because I am. Really close, I mean. To being done.”  
“30 minutes,” Lance warns, turning to leave. “No Teletubbies before bed.”  
“I MAY BE 14 BUT I CAN WHOOP YOUR ASS.” Pidge calls as Lance runs out, cackling the whole time.

KEITH

“Pidge, why are you still up?”  
“Why are you still up?” she shoots back, fingers tapping at an inhumanly-fast speed on the various keyboards that surround her.  
“I’m not sure if you’ve noticed, but I’m been running on two hours of sleep and a cup of gross space coffee.” Keith says, frowning, leaning against the doorframe with his arms crossed. “You’re a kid. You gotta sleep.”  
“You’re a kid!”  
“I’m a teenager. Difference.”  
“Oh yeah, what, like two years?” The typing gets faster and harder.  
“Touché.” He shrugs. “Anyway, I know you’ve gotta be close, you being… you, and whatnot, but can’t this wait until tomorrow?”  
“Nope.”  
Keith sighs loudly. “Alright, if you don’t go to bed in at least thirty minutes, I’m getting Shiro, and he’s going to physically transport you to your room and lock you in there until you go to sleep.”  
“Nah,” Pidge says, laughing. “Whatever.”  
“Dude, I lived with him and his parents for a while back on Earth. I’m not joking. Trust me on this.”  
“Okayokayokay, give me 30 minutes.”  
“30 minutes. No more, no less. Or I’m getting Shiro.”  
“I tremble in my seat with fear,” she deadpans. Keith lets out a small laugh as he walks through the door on his way out.

SHIRO

“Pidge.”  
Pidge sits straight up in her seat. “It’s been more than thirty minutes?” She pretends to look at a watch on her wrist. “Wow, look at that, the time just flies around here!” She laughs, high and piercing, as she types rapidly. “Give me some cof- minutes. Seconds. Maybe some minutes.”  
“Pidge, it’s been hours. You’re verging on hysteria, look at you.” Shiro stands in the doorway, the disappointed space dad look on his face. Pidge groans, dragging her palm against her face, taking of her glasses to rub at her eyes.  
“Yeah, I know, I’m a dishonor to the family, disown me from Voltron. But Shiro, I’m literally this close!” She squeezes her index finger and her thumb together. “See? That’s how close I am!”  
Shiro shakes his head, muttering something about just like Matt and stupidity runs in the family. He tries again. “I don’t doubt it, but you have to sleep. For more reasons than your health. If you haven’t rested, we can’t properly form Voltron.”  
“Me?” She tries to stall for time, typing fast, mumbling her way through some extra seconds. “The rest of the crew is just as sleep-deprived as me. Keith was in here, like, 40 minutes ago. Does he ever sleep? Do Galra even need sleep? Do you ever think about the fact that the universe's greatest enemies and tyrannical rulers are just a bunch of giant human-cat hybrids?”  
“To answer your question, I just locked Keith in his room.” Shiro glares.  
“Oh, he wasn’t kidding about that. Okay, alright, look, I’m done. See? I’m done. I finished. I will go to bed now. Watch. Watch.” She stands up on the spot, proudly places her hands on her hips, and falls over.  
“Woah!” Shiro rushes towards her, grabbing her off the floor. “Okay, Pidge, time to go to bed.”  
“Yeah, I’m walking there, see? Walkin’ to my room,” she mumbles. “There’s my room. That’s my door. I walked to my door.”  
“You weren’t walking, Pidge, you were on my back… whatever. Here’s your room.” He stares at her. “For the final time, go to bed. Alright?”  
“Yeah, alright.”  
His face softens a little. “Okay. Night, kiddo.” He runs a hand through her hair as he walks away.  
“Night, Shiro.” she calls at his retreating form. She steps through the doors of her room, falls on her bed, and stares at the blank ceiling for one, two, three blinks before she’s out cold.

**Author's Note:**

> wow i cannot believe you made it through that god bless..... thank u!!! for reading!!!!!! im love you very much <333


End file.
